The Date and the Aftermath
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Takes place after Sonny with a Chance of Dating. Sonny's view of the fake date with Chad and an alternate ending to the episode. That "date" may have been Sonny and Chad's last fake date, but was it the end of their romantic relationship?


**I saw the episode **_**Sonny with a Chance of Dating**_**and LOVED it! The Channy moments were the best! But I was kinda disappointed that Sonny and Chad didn't kiss (darn Sonny and her hand). So here's my little rewrite of the end of the episode. I would have had it up sooner, but I've been crazy busy with schoolwork. The beginning is Sonny's view on the fact date, and then the end is an alternate ending. So here's **_**The Date and the Aftermath**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny's POV**

Have you ever been on a fake date with Chad Dylan Cooper? No? Well lucky you. Chad is the absolute worse person to date. The only reason I was on a fake date with Chad was because this guest star on _Mackenzie Falls_, James Conroy, asked me out. I thought he was really cool…until he asked out Tawni. So now I was acting out Tawni's plan. Tawni agreed to James date, but in order to make James jealous and want me back, I would go on a fake date with Chad. Then James would want me back and Tawni and I would dump him together.

But Chad was ridiculous. James looked out way and I told Chad to put his arm around me, but he got all worked up that I sat on the wrong side, like the thing with his "holding hand". How do you hold someone's hand with a specific hand? Did you know he has a cuddling arm and a "Pick a game brah!" arm? Weird I know.

"I'm saying just put one of them around me," I said sternly. Chad looked at me for a second and then wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Okay," I said quietly, moving closer to Chad and trying to ignore my rapidly beating heart. Why was my heart beating so fast anyway? It's not like I liked Chad like _that_. I glanced over at James and Tawni.

"Oh, you should probably put your head on my shoulder," Chad suggested.

"Okay," I agreed. I let my head rest on his shoulder while Chad's head leaned gently against mine. I let out a content sigh.

"This is nice," I said with a smile. It really was nice. I could feel the comfortable heat radiating from Chad's body and I just seemed to fit perfectly into his side, like a puzzle piece. Wait a minute, what am I thinking? This is a fake date! Fake!

"In theory," I added quickly, hoping Chad hadn't noticed the dreamy tone my voice had taken before.

"Yeah, uh, we make a good couple," Chad said. Was it just me, or did he sound really sincere? Like we would make a good couple in real life?

"Hypothetically," he added quickly. Of course. I glanced back at James and Tawni to see James staring at us, jealousy clear in his eyes.

"He's looking this way," I said to Chad, "In reality." So Chad and I started flirting like crazy, smiling and laughing and saying small sweet things. I brushed my finger against Chad's nose and Chad's lips came dangerously close to mine. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest when his lips were just an inch from mine. I turned my head away, continuing to flirt but felt Chad's lips brush softly against my ear. I eventually put my head back on Chad's shoulder and we stayed like that for a while. I felt so…content there. Like it was the most natural thing to be snuggled against Chad Dylan Cooper. Suddenly, my phone started vibrating in my pocket.

"Ha! I got a text!" I said excitedly, sitting straight up, "From…" I checked the caller ID on my phone. It said CHAD.

"You?" I said, confused.

"What, that jerk still has my phone?" Chad asked, sitting up and glancing at James. I guess James got a hold of Chad's phone somehow.

"And he already wants me back," I said happily. The plan was working perfectly.

"Already?" Chad said. Why did he sound so odd? Never mind, it's probably nothing.

"I know. How good are we?" I said. This couldn't have gone better.

"Well, well, well, well," said Nico, he and Grady suddenly sitting across from Chad and I. I guess I spoke too soon.

"So, you guys on a date?" Grady asked, suspicious. What should I say? Yes? No?

"It's fake," I finally settled on.

"Oh," Grady said, "Then, uh, why didn't you ask one of us to be your fake date?"

"Obviously she doesn't think we're good enough to be her fake date, mmm-hmm," Nico said, looking knowingly from Chad to me. To my displeasure, Chad withdrew his arm from my shoulders.

"One of us would have made a much better fake date than Chip Drama Pants over here," Grady said, glaring at Chad.

"I don't think so," Chad said.

"Yeaaaah, Chip," Nico said.

"Okay, can we talk about this later?" I asked, noticing James standing up. He must be coming over here.

"Fine," Nico said, "But just so you know, I've been in three, four, five fake relationships." Was that really something to brag about?

"So I could have helped you on your little _fake date_," Nico said.

"Oh, so this is a fake date?" James asked, at our table. Chad immediately put his arm back around me and I put my head back on his shoulder.

"No," I said, a little too quickly, "This is real." I turned to Chad and said, "As real as can be."

"So you're lying to us?" Grady asked. And from there…well, it was looking bad. I was going back and forth between Nico and Grady and James. Finally, I just said, "Look, would I do this if I were on a fake date?" I turned to Chad and quickly slapped my hand over his mouth before kissing him. Well, kissing my hand actually. Chad wasn't as good an actor, flailing his arms. But I felt his tongue brush against my hand and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I backed away and from there, well, the plan worked. James wanted me back, but Tawni and I double dumped him. Then he just said, "You'll never take me alive!" did a tuck and roll and left. But not before giving Chad back his phone. Once Tawni, Nico and Grady left, I sat back next to Chad.

"That was some kiss," Chad said with a grin.

"What do you mean?" I said with a scoff, but avoiding Chad's eyes. Just the thought of kissing Chad made my heart race and butterflies flutter uncomfortable in my stomach.

"That kiss was fake," I said.

"Was not," Chad insisted.

"Chad, I put my hand over your mouth," I explained. I guess he hadn't noticed that.

"Well that explains why your lips tasted like skee ball and air hockey," Chad said.

"Do you actually think I would really kiss you?" I asked Chad. Chad's grin widened.

"Why not?" he countered, his blue eyes sparkling. I was caught off guard by his answer. Okay, _maybe _a _small _part of me wanted to kiss Chad.

"W-Well," I stuttered, "You-and I-" Yup, I think my brain just died. How could Chad do that to me?

"You probably can't even kiss," Chad said with a conceited smile. I frowned. Okay, my brain wasn't _that _dead.

"I can too," I countered, which was a straight out lie. I haven't even been kissed yet.

"I bet you haven't even been kissed," Chad said, like he was reading my mind.

"I can too," I said angrily. My mouth just wouldn't shut up, would it?

"Well why don't you show me?" Chad said. So I did just that. In the heat of the moment, I grabbed the front of Chad's shirt, pulling him toward me and sending my lips crashing into his. But Chad didn't flail like an idiot this time. Instead, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands tangled into his soft blonde hair. Eventually, we needed to part for air. Chad's usually perfect hair was messy from where I had run my fingers through it and I could feel the blush rising in my cheeks.

"How was that?" I asked, breathless.

"Better," Chad said, "But it could use some work. Sonny, you said this would be our first and last fake date, so how about a real one?" I looked up at Chad, wide eyed. Chad Dylan Cooper was asking _me_, Sonny Monroe, out on a date?

"You're kidding?" I said softly.

"Am I Sonny?" Chad said, his gaze smoldering, "Am I really?" I actually giggled at the familiar line.

"So a date?" Chad asked, "This Saturday? Seven o'clock?"

"Okay," I said. This was surreal. I just agreed to go on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Now about that kissing thing," Chad said, "This is how you do it." Chad's lips landed on mine in a kiss that took my breath away. This date had started out fake, but now, who knows where fate might take Chad and I.

**There's **_**The Date and the Aftermath**_**. I may do a sequel with the date. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


End file.
